Heavenly
by MochiUs
Summary: Britannia Angel didn't expect a devil such as Alfred to save him and injure himself in the process. Since he did a good deed and is injured, the natural thing for Britannia was to care for him until then. What will happen afterwards?
1. Lesser Devil to Higher Angel

**One could look at this as a one-shot or a prologue. I can only write this when I have free time since "J" isn't writing this with me. May you enjoy this and feed me constructive criticism and love.**

Lesser Devil to Higher Angel

Humans are aware of the battle between the archetypes of the devil and the angel, whether they read about them in fairytales or the bible, etc. In this world, the most prominent angel was Britannia angel, or what numerous humans have referred to him in their first meeting as Arthur. Just Arthur. Britannia Angel was the most powerful of them all, able to capture five demons with a swish of his wand, and could overpower a devil in a five minute battle. He would know since that was a true story. One day, a peculiar event thrust him into a gray realm between the moral of right and wrong, logical and illogical, emotional and impulsive. That day, on July 4, he was saved by a devil, a lesser devil named Alfred.

* * *

><p>It was out-of-the blue; at one moment up in the clouds of heaven, the notorious band of devils, the Bad Touch Trio, attacked their walls and released hundreds of devils due to the lack of attention of their jail guards, two twins at the front gate. While the Germanic Angel scolded the two and shielded them while handling his "angelic" machine gun, he began shooting in all directions, aiming for the devils' wings. Each one that he shot plunked down to the ground and was aggressively strapped down with their hands behind their back, uselessly wiggling out of the angels' grasps. Britannia nodded his head in approval for the Germanic Angel's valor and chased one promiscuous devil in front of him. Like a lightning bolt, the Tenshi swiftly caught the fleeing devil from above, leaving the Britannia Angel empty-handed. The Tenshi bowed an apology for the intrusion and hunted for more devils.<p>

That was when it happened.

A purple orb was hurling straight towards him, and he closed his eyes for the impact because it's too late for him to respond to the attack, but then something or _someone_ pushed him out of its path. A yelp was heard, and Britannia lifted his eyes, only to widen them afterwards because a devil saved him. _He_, of all people!

He saw blood dripping from his fabricated wings and the grimace of pain on his face; the devil had dark, black hair, with bangs coursing over his gleaming, navy blue eyes. He has yet to develop his horns apparently. Then he was roped down, screaming in agony when the Tenshi bound his wrists with their purified, holy bands of light, as if he was injected a lethal poison.

"Wait!" started the Britannia Angel. The Tenshi ceased upon his orders and looked at him questionably with his translucent eyes.

"He saved me. Don't hurt him just yet." The Tenshi looked at the devil quizzically; sweat forming on his forehead because of the disparity in his head whether to disobey Britannia or to cut off the luminescent bands binding his wrists, probably unleashing a new horror. He did the latter; however, because Britannia had that glare to his emerald, green eyes again, indicating that the dogmatic angel wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

The Germanic angel, finished with dumping the remaining devils and demons back to their incarceration, blubbered in protest against the Tenshi's actions, but was shut up when the Britannia Angel held his hand up to silence him. Although he was extremely perused by his leader's decision, he zipped his mouth closed, trusting Britannia's judgment to the end. The devil, with his head mushed onto the fluffy clouds, was unconscious when he was freed, probably from the raw pain on his leathery wings. The Britannia rose out of the whole crowd surrounding them.

"I will take him in." said the Britannia Angel.

Everyone's eyebrows rose in astonishment, their mouths gaping open at his immaculate statement.

"Nein!"

"What?"

"Impossible!"

"How odd!"

"Are you crazy?"

Despite their demonstration, the Britannia Angel, with an unwavering heart, healed the devil's wings and started to pick him up, but his magic diminished at the touch of the devil.

Whenever an angel and a devil come into contact, whatever happens after that depends on the willpower between the two. You see, the main dilemma for the Britannia Angel is that the devil's power is drastically low and is still depleting, so he can't cancel out Britannia's holy light; thus letting his body to be consumed by Britannia's sacred incandescence.

Britannia readied his sinewy arms to hoist the devil up and heaved the heavy devil upward until sparks popped and danced around his fingers. Because of that, it almost caused him to drop the devil, but he was too mesmerized and gaping in awe at the changes happening to the devil's outward appearance. The sparks subsided into plain static, and the Britannia Angel continued to observe in mystical wonder of this profound discovery because it seems that his hands were magically casting a pure glow onto the devil, spreading onto him like a rapid disease, and when the light reached to his face, it switched his hair color to a brilliant gold, a shade two notches lighter than Britannia's.

He blinked his eyes open and stared deeply into the celestial being with stagnant eyes, flitting back and forth to register the scenario he is in.

Britannia introduced himself while struggling to float in midair with the heavy devil in his arms. "Hello Mr. Devil. I am the Britannia Angel. You can call me Arthur. From now on, I'll be your caretaker."

On July 4th, Alfred, the lesser devil, met Arthur, the higher angel.


	2. Unrequited Love

**The next update won't be so quick since I have to focus on my other story. This will have a dollop of one-sided JeannexFrance. I just love this couple to the death as much as I love UKUS/USUK. I would like to thank One-Eyed Lady and CartoonCouples101 for reviewing. You guys deserve to be acknowledged. Well, I have to go and try my best on my Biology test. See you later. :)**

Unrequited Love

"Hey Arthur, whatcha doing?"

The devil was munching on nonexistent hamburgers while carelessly bouncing on electrical wires. He doesn't have to be concerned about being electrocuted; he's a devil for heaven's sake. Arthur glared at the younger creature while following the hot trail of a certain Frenchman he was assigned to for the past ten years. Yes, he was the guardian angel to an annoying, perverted nancy boy, but he was tolerable compared to his energetic antipode. With a flick of his wand at his pocket, his magic caused the devil to crash onto the ground with a bone crushing sound. If he was a regular human, he wouldn't be leaving the floor with just a fracture. People around him continued to walk aimlessly since they couldn't see him; after all, he wasn't in his solid form yet.

The angel sighed. "What in the devil's name did I get the idiotic idea that I'll let you follow me to work?"

"Weeeeell, if you really want a flashback…"

The devil began to pull out a notebook out of nowhere, and with a twist of his gloved hands, a pencil appeared.

"If we relate to the beginning where you saved me and all the angels up in heaven giving me the death glare, and if we calculate-"

The annoyed angel shoved the devil's notebook to his mouth, groaning of the futuristic premonition ahead of him, and said, "Alfred, write another one of those doodles and sass talk me; I'll ship you back to Hell. Then let's see how your superiors take and absorb the information that I, Britannia Angel, have sheltered you and have taken you under my wing. I wonder what the punishment for that is."

The devil shrugged at the angel's sad attempt of a threat and flew down to the sidewalk and hid in the alleyway to solidify himself. It has been a few days since he has fully healed for his hair to revert back to its glamorous black sheen and for his skin to pale to its dearth of color. He was abandoned, forsaken by his people and left to eat with the angelic beings who are yearning to kick him out but not Britannia. He insisted to keep him despite his soul being far from being saved.

As if Francis Bonnefoy was a needle in a haystack, Britannia flew over thousands of heads to pinpoint where exactly his human went, and poor Alfred, in his human state, didn't get one second to catch his breath while matching Arthur's speedy pace street by street. Even though his leg muscles were sore and full of cramps, Alfred ran with exuberance, loving the sensation of freedom and living in his throat, greedily collecting oxygen with each gasping breath. He collided into Britannia accidentally when he abruptly stopped and gave a strangled cry when his nose was jabbed into Britannia's bony anatomy, including the aftereffect of touching him. He rubbed the ridge of his nose, which is now that fleshy skin color he hates and pushed back his glasses to see Arthur's human, "privately" ravishing himself with company. It was a minute too late for Francis caught a glimpse of Alfred and unlatched his shoe as an object to throw towards him.

In an abrasive tone of voice, he shouted, "Get your own alleyway! Can't you see we're busy?"

For a Frenchman, when he's living in America, his accent was hardly recognizable as French; he can probably pass off as a perverted American.

As he was out of an earshot, Alfred laid his hands into his jean pockets and whistled down the street, pretending that what he saw earlier was nothing. Britannia flew by his side and sulked, and the judicious devil was insightful enough to read the atmosphere.

"What's wrong, Arthur? Do you like him?"

The angel sputtered nonsensical words, blushing a crimson red on his cheeks, abashed at the devil's candor. The devil circled the angel in a teasing streak, pressuring the angel to admit his lovelorn feelings for the human, and eventually, the angel gave in, simply nodding in affirmation that he did had one inkling of affection for the bearded man.

The devil encouraged him to pursue his love.

"You should steal his heart! He seems like a sucker for a new romance." Alfred would know since he has the advantage of seeing people's lust a mile away.

However, the angel explained to him that angels are not allowed to fall in love with a human unless they want their wings to be stripped from the backs, which, he incurred, that he most definitely wants to hold his title and power as a guardian angel to serve everyone.

"Even if I was given the chance, I would reject the offer because there is one more individual who deserves him more than me."

Alfred watched the angel with a befuddled expression, wondering who else would deserve Francis more than an angel. That's incomprehensible!

The Britannia Angel answered by lifting his wand to a restaurant abut to where Francis had been previously, where a waitress was working inside scribbling orders on a notepad and picking up trays of food to their designated tables. The girl must be a teenage by the look of her baby face, and she had her sun-kissed hair in a short, wavy mess. She must have been a girl of integrity and honesty for Alfred sensed Catholic in the way she treated people with religious fervor and by the cross hanging out of her neck.

"Her name is Jeanne. They're childhood friends, and she loves him."

"Oh… then why…"

"The stupid bloke's gay."

"Oh…"

Unrequited love. _The girl must have it rough_, thought Alfred. It must be devastating for Arthur to not love a human based on the social rules of heaven and for this Jeanne girl to fall in love with a man who will never reciprocate her feelings. Alfred patted Britannia's bare back like how one friend would do to comfort another, wincing as each pat stung him with intense numbness.

In the end, Alfred learned something new about his savior and hoped that he can use it as blackmail later even though he knows he won't because it's not his nature to act devilish at all.


	3. Forever a Sin

**How about me giving up to explain wh****en I'll update when obviously I'm not sticking to my words. enjoy this because I'm in a rather good mood. Jolly even. Thank you for reading this.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Forever a Sin<p>

The heavens were at peace for the time being, and there was a marvelous feast at hand where angels all over the world rounded up and spit forth their myriad of stories of their adventures of the pious people they have encountered; however, the highlight of this wonderful feast was Britannia and how he managed to capture a devil as his pet. Alfred didn't mind being stared at like a freak show in a circus; rather, he like the attention since it fed his ego, but lately he has been feeling frail and weak. Angels are easily wrapped around with the greater good in life up here in heaven, but for devils, they can maintain their power only if they committed dastardly doings or wreaking havoc onto the human world. Although Britannia has been negligent for a few days since he had this feast to conduct, he realized that the devil was slowly dying due to the effect of their untainted existence affecting him. In the middle of the party, rather than boisterously showing off Alfred, he unlocked the collar chained to his throat and bid him ado, pushing him off the clouds.

"You'll come back anyway since you have nowhere to go." said Britannia.

Alfred was unable to formulate a strong rebuttal against that.

When he returned and when heaven wasn't overpopulated with thousands of angels, Britannia tsked at the devil's sight for there was no improvement to his hollow cheekbones or his graying skin and wings.

He scolded, "Did you do anything devious when you were down there?"

"Is it normal for an angel to induce a devil to tempt humans to sin?" Alfred interjected.

"Well, do you have any idea to survive in a roundabout way?"

"I-I did do a sin…"

"Then would you mind telling me a recap of the event?"

"…"

"Hmm?"

"I stole a dog…"

"And why didn't you power up after stealing that dog?"

"Because he was abused by a drunkard… And I took him to a better owner who would love the dog for all he's worth… And that's not considered a bad sin…"

"See!" Britannia pointed his wand and wagged it at the devil's face to emphasize the point. "Even though you have the shape and foundation of a devil, you are certainly not acting like a devil."

Alfred looked down at the marshmallow-like clouds in shame, pouting his lips at an angle because the angel just had to go detective on him and deduced his oddity.

"So," started Britannia, "Why are you a devil? What did you do to anger God so much and send you to the depths of Hell?"

Alfred bit his lip in frustration and spoke in astringent, biting contempt, "A year ago, I had my birthday. And I was presumed to be happy, but I wasn't. I had a girlfriend but was raped by a man from the rival football team. And I was angry. So angry that all I can remember was red. The red was wonderful because the sound of me pulling the trigger right at that moment when the fireworks went off made me insanely happy. And I was scared- deeply frightened I assure you, my friend. You couldn't believe it. The guilt made me mad and crazy. So, I pulled the trigger to my head, ending my life and branding me the sin of killing another and myself. Isn't that a fascinating way to die on July 4th?"

Then there was silence, an unbreakable silence because of the devil's blunt response, but it all made sense. The Britannia Angel made no judgment for the basis of his crimes because Alfred admitted later that he dwelled upon his sins long enough and will agonize over it for eternity. He even said that he is thankful to understand the severity of his sins because if he hadn't, he said, he would have ended up heartless and unforgiving like many of his colleagues.

* * *

><p>Britannia was hungry and reached for a tree and plucked an apple and bit it, savoring the juices flowing into his mouth and plucked another to offer to the devil. They are both in their human form and were planning to check up on Francis again.<p>

Alfred shook his head stiffly and demonstrated why he couldn't eat an apple. Before he could even reach forward and touch the bark of the tree, its leaves dulled and whittled, and when he grasped the apple it died and shriveled to an amorphous dust. The winds picked up and carried it off to the sky, leaving Arthur wide-eyed and open-mouthed at this new fact.

_So that's why the fool has been pretending to eat a stack of cheeseburgers_, thought Arthur.

Arthur retrieved his wand and sliced the apple in six different slices, and using the wand as a fork, stabbed one slice and hung it over the devil's mouth. Alfred looked at the available slice reluctantly, eyeing the selcouth angel hanging the apple above, who was currently smirking at the devil. He was the one who found a loophole, and he would be the one to test out if this loophole would work. What would the devil do? Well, he was greedy for food since he didn't taste a fruit for over 365 days, so he expanded his mouth, his tongue twitching for the apple's entrance. This was a fortuitous opportunity, and a tear escaped Alfred's plump, bulging cheek while he slowly swallowed the apple's flavors.

"T-Thank you…" croaked the devil. And being thanked was what the angel needed to supplement his powers.


	4. Blossom

**Yay, another chapter! I hope you guys like this. Well, I can't see how many hits or visitors I have for the time being, so I shall assume that you guys are giving this story a thumbs up****. If not, you are open to tell me. :) Don't be shy~**

Blossom

Arthur vanquished another demon and has slain twenty in total for this week. Reviewing the names and purposes for them to trespass into his area was perplexing and unperceivable- they wanted Alfred back; Alfred, the one who they discarded without a backwards glance. Another demon came, and instantaneously, in a wave of misguided fury, he flicked his wrist straight at the demon's heart, disintegrating him in a matter of seconds. Then he was all alone at the wasteland, heart pounding and forehead sweating, surprised by his fit of anger. Because of that, his thoughts resumed to relaxing memories of Alfred, and he smiled, for his companion was a nice distraction compared to the stress he enclosed when it comes to terms with Francis.

Jeanne, the Catholic girl who can mysteriously see his presence, is normally the one who keeps track on Francis; however, life has been more distressing for the young girl because she suspects that Francis is involved with a bad influence or what she would quote, "selling his soul to the devil." However, she cannot convince him to leave his boyfriend because she is the third wheel, the one who was friend zoned ever since the beginning.

Speaking of devils, Alfred immediately needs attention, or so help Arthur will he push Alfred off the clouds again and monitor him until he absorbs negative energy. This has been a recent sensitive issue for them because Alfred refuses to hurt anybody in the human world, and this infuriates him even more. While begrudgingly carping about Alfred's childish, rebellious behavior, Jeanne lent Arthur her ear and nodded compassionately, her eyes intent on a divergent thought. To the Britannia Angel, Jeanne was a quirky human who has her drawbacks for being inattentive and overzealous; however, he viewed her as an equal, a girl who deemed to be profound and sensible whenever she chooses to be. She wasn't much of a talker, more of like a listener, and after hearing each musical word Arthur uttered, she has reached her decision.

"Arthur, bring the devil here. I found one way you can help him."

He looked at the human girl with an unnerving feeling that he can't exactly distinguish, and Jeanne, with eyes teeming determination, beckoned him to pull his devil to this exact place, sitting on the park bench across the street in ten minutes. He doesn't know why, but the girl also looked resigned when she said that, almost subdued.

"Jeanne, don't do anything reckless when I come back." Arthur warned.

Rain poured down and the gray clouds haunted him, and it's not just because of the turbulent path he has to expect when he flies home.

"Don't worry Arthur. I won't commit suicide." Jeanne said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking me, Arthur?"<p>

"To a friend of mines. Keep that blindfold on."

The reason why there was a blindfold shielding his eyes in the first place was because of the resistance that may come forth if he knows that Arthur is going to nourish him sin. Arthur surveyed the empty, wet street and wondered why Jeanne is taking too long for the designated time.

Then he saw why.

Not only did the ambitious girl excelled in mathematics and writing, she was a sporty girl, who joined the hockey club, attempted wrestling, and played soccer. Here was the girl, the sweet, naïve girl who loves an obscene fool, punching the living daylights out of a man across the street. The bloodied man pushed her to the brick wall and prepared to retaliate, but she was swift, agile. She twisted the man's arm behind his back and erupted from his lungs were gruesome screams, screaming for help. The sight gave Arthur the chills, but when he returned his stricken eyes to Alfred, he saw a dark gleam in his hazy eyes; they weren't the evil kind but the kind that beholds an abhorrent expression. Then he collapsed and kneeled on the ground, power surging through his veins.

"Arthur," whispered Alfred, "How could you?" It was more like a statement than a question.

The devil hacked out black blood and spat the mucus onto the floor, and his body tremulously shook vigorously, causing Arthur to worry if he would live at all.

With one last whack to the man's head, Jeanne rubbed her bruised knuckles to her chest, gasping and heaving exhaustedly from the fight. When she looked up, she saw Francis's horrified face, and she stood still, knowing the damages to this action.

"He's all yours Francis." she said.

The older man wasted no time to reach his hand to aid his lover. He ran past Jeanne in a blink of an eye and gingerly held up his boyfriend's head and laid it to his lap, crying and shivering in the rain, wondering if he's in a coma or not, and Jeanne wistfully went forward to Arthur and looked down at the devil on his knees, crying and shivering in the rain, too.

Jeanne laughed a lamentable laugh. "Sorry you had to see that Arthur."

Then she bent down to have some eye contact with Alfred.

"Hey, Mr. Devil, do you feel better?"

Unafraid of his demeanor, she petted Alfred's mop of hair motherly, soothing out the dark tangles disturbing his hair and glanced back at the alleyway, now empty of Francis and his boyfriend. Alfred can see this girl's soul. After all, she was the one who just sinned. She doesn't regret what she had done; she saw it with her own eyes today that Francis's boyfriend was a leech, a player whose next target was Francis. She reassured the devil, though, that she didn't crack any ribs or broke any bones despite the undying thirst in her heart to rip the loser in half.

Resolutely, Alfred stood up and tromped to the grass in the park and tried to pick a dandelion or some other flower from its roots, but the grass wilted like that tree before. The flowers ended up droopy or brown. Everything died, and Alfred lowered his head in disappointment. In an aerial point of view, any flying animal could see the five meter radius of yellow and brown grass surrounding him.

_Why does this always happen to me?_

Arthur inched closer to Alfred, but it made Alfred feel worse because with each step he takes, the grass and thousands of flowers that weren't there suddenly popped up like daisies and flourished at his feet. He was the quintessence of life while Alfred was the epitome of death. Such a startling juxtaposition, yet they were friends. Alfred moved back, fear settling in his heart that his darkness might dirty the angel somehow, that he might pollute this very air with each breath he takes.

"S-stay back Arthur." He held out his hands to indicate for him to stop advancing towards him.

"No."

"P-please Arthur. Look at what I've done to that girl." begged Alfred.

"**I** made her injure someone. **I **made her lose the one person most important to her. I made her look ugly in front of you. I-I-I…" His voice was wavering at this state. Devils don't cry- they don't become emotional like this.

"Oh shut up Alfred. Stop being so egotistical."

Arthur grabbed Alfred's hand, sending electrical shocks to the devil as he yelped in mere surprise of the interaction playing between his darkness and Arthur's light. Something was pulsing in Alfred's chest as his hands, from his fingertips to his wrists, were changing its bleak, dreary color into a rosy glow. After he flexed his fingers to see the humanizing characteristics it pertained, he looked at Arthur questionably. Arthur smiled and plucked a rose from the soles of their feet and urged Alfred by his gestures to do the same.

_You can pick flowers now. _

The realization struck the devil.

_He can pick flowers now. It's temporary, but it's now._

His eyes brightened to the lightest that they can be, and in a dash, he gathered a rainbow assortment of flowers, ranging from lilacs to lilies to roses- to whatever! Neither color coordination nor the flower's symbolism concerned him. While he was frolicking in the sea of flowers blooming before him (thanks to Britannia's awesome powers), Jeanne used all last ditch attempts to gag her mouth from laughing out loud at the brazen devil's rapture of making a bouquet.

"Arthur," _snort_, "He's not suited to be a devil." _Snort_ "He's more like an angel."

Arthur smiled a serene smile at the devil and nodded in agreement.

The devil seems finished with his artistic project.

"Even though I think what you did was the most stupidest thing I have ever seen, thank you very much. Thank you… thank you... From now on, I owe you."

Alfred presented Jeanne and Arthur the bouquet he took the time and effort to create, and they both had to stifle an audible gasp at the hues integrating themselves beautifully into something inexplicably complex that even the experienced angel couldn't describe. It was like dots of rainbow in one package, an array of blues, greens, oranges, reds, yellows, and violets unified into a whole new entity. Then he dumped them into the maiden's arms, persistently exerting them onto her.

"Do you like it?" Alfred blushed meekly.

The Britannia Angel and Jeanne looked at each other and laughed their heads off, mostly because of the fact that a devil had just thanked a human.


	5. Starry Skies

**This is dedicated to "J", who i****s currently experiencing a crisis in her life, but like Jeanne and other strong women out there, she is still going strong and is still editing for my other story. That takes balls guys. She is my bro and I am hers. That would be nice if she had words of encouragement. And I hope you'll enjoy** **this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Starry Skies<p>

Alfred was basking under the vernal sunshine and was whistling a fiddle tune despite Arthur plugging his ears ineffectively.

"Cease the music, dear Alfred! It's Sunday today, and the least that you can do is to **shut up**." Sundays were their resting day, and Arthur's patience is growing thin with the racket that his friend is brewing.

Alfred suddenly asked, "Hey Arthur. How's the girl?"

Arthur couldn't see Alfred at this angle since his bangs are covering most of his expressions, but his voice had a serious edge in the syllables when he spoke.

"She's fine. Francis got dumped by his atrocious boyfriend and met another man- a Canadian if I can remember."

"Cool! Does he say stuff like 'eh'?"

"I don't know."

Truth be told, Arthur is in denial that he is slightly disappointed by the Frenchman's rebound, but as long as Jeanne's sacrifice wasn't a total waste, he'll accept it for the time being. The Britannia Angel applauds the girl's tenacity to keep a strong reign on her emotions because heartbreak and causing a rift in your relationship is ugly nonetheless.

"Who knows if that girl will have a happy ending." muttered Arthur.

_Poke._

"Ow! What was that for?"

Alfred, renewed and bountiful of energy, smiled mischievously and said, "I want to play."

"Idiot."

In return, Alfred stuck out his tongue in an unsophisticated manner and jumped high into the air, soaring into the sky, catching the attention of the thousands of angels relaxing themselves. Britannia spread his wings out in full blast and raced upwards, already side-by-side with Alfred and tackled him, leaving the two spiraling downwards at a dangerous rate.

_Ba-bump… Ba-bump… Ba-bump…_

Alfred's clothing brightened as usual by the touch, but something hot and warm was pooling itself into his chest, as if Arthur's touch cracked a dam there, unleashing an array of unprecedented feelings, so the feelings felt alien to him, like a forgotten song stuck in the back of his head.

_What is this feeling?_

"Surrender now or face the consequences!" shouted Arthur.

Even in midair, Arthur was beautiful and fun to be with for the devil.

Alfred feigned an earnest look and replied heroically, "Never!"

He unlatched himself from Arthur's irresistible touch with a hint of regret of the loss of contact and smiled to see the angel's bewildered expression. He loosened the cramps in his arms, outstretched his arms, and allowed himself to free fall. The angel followed suit in annoyance and hugged the devil to counteract the fall, ignoring Alfred's gruff of pain as his arm began to simmer and sizzle by the contact. They tumbled on an isolated cloud, rolling around until Britannia ceased their playtime, kneeling on top of the joyous devil. Smiling, he flicked Alfred's ahoge, laughing at the blushy reaction of his friend and enjoyed teasing him until Alfred's shirt rode up a bit, revealing a mark.

Britannia had definitely not missed that. While he rose and let Alfred to pat the dusty particles off his bomber jacket, he tugged on Alfred's sleeve and tore off the jacket, from its owner, revealing blackish bruises coloring the disfigured skin of his arms. He gasped.

Immersed by the rapid turn of events, Alfred wasn't given the chance to voice out excuses for Arthur pulled his white shirt up, revealing more scars aligned in his spine and enumerable patches of decay plaguing his body. He brushed his fingers over the left side of his chest where his supposed beating heart is. Alfred shivered uncomfortably as the effect of Arthur's fingers roamed over the rotting skin.

"Alfred…" whispered Arthur, "What's happening to you?"

_Red Alert! Code Red!_

"Nothing." Alfred said nervously, hitching a gasp as Arthur's fingers touched one sensitive bluish spot of his skin. Britannia was not convinced at all.

Alfred toppled back, heart shaken and voice quaking, and his wings formed shape for takeoff, and even though Arthur could have followed his endearing friend, he stood gaping down at a bloody red star mysteriously tattooed on Alfred's upper shoulder on the right and felt betrayed from his friend's secret.

He flew on a cloud and didn't notice the darkening sky because of Alfred's silhouette faraway, jeweled with the sparkling stars, and he prayed for the future even though he is an angel.

Alfred landed on a roof of an apartment, panic settling in his heart because he never noticed such wounds on his body. He doesn't believe in God. Rather he's an atheist, but just this once, he'll clasp his hands together and look at the North Star among the others in this starry night and pray.

* * *

><p>One day, a week from now, the Tenshi captured a succubus from the vicinity of heaven and has kept her at bay so far, but Arthur, who is immune to their lustful seductions, checked up on her. Alfred hasn't returned yet, and Arthur won't question the thought any further. The succubus has a rather large bust and babyish eyes that can easily deceive any man, which Arthur responded with neutrality, averting his eyes from her luscious eyes.<p>

He interrogated the succubus remotely, distancing himself from her as far as possible.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The succubus had phenomenal snowy hair and ruby red lips, and with those lips, she curved them into a flirtatious smile.

"Why, I am here upon the orders of Asmodeus, the Prince of Lust, to seduce a devil, but it seems that he skedaddled before I can get here by the looks of it. Oh dear, I wonder how the prince is going to react."

She wasn't intimidated; she was just teasing the angels before they'll submit to her bewitching voice. The Tenshi showed signs of dozing off, his concentration slipping from his pure mind, but Arthur slapped him awake and growled.

"This is why I bloody despise women like you. I don't give a toss of what _your_ master wants. What do you want with Alfred?"

"Who knows?" She shrugged.

"Britannia Angel," warned the Tenshi, "Should we ask her about his marks?"

The thought of Alfred pained the angel because he is still missing and out of action, but when the Tenshi mentioned him, it gave him hope that maybe this succubus can educate him more of Alfred's whereabouts or of his deteriorating skin infection. He picked up his wand and swirled its movements, articulating each detail of that red star he had seen beforehand, sprinkling the final touches with red. The succubus's eyes narrowed.

"Where did you see that?" Her eyes were sparked with interest, and then surmised, "He ran away didn't he…"

"… Yes… What does that mean?"

She laughed like a tinkle of bells wafting along the wind. "Oh my! How priceless! Oh God! I can't believe it! This is a hoot!"

The angels were stunned by her uproar as she laughed like a siren, her voice ringing out in a loud volume. Arthur had enough; he clutched the front of the succubus's dress impatiently and glared at her impressed expression.

"What. Does. That. Mean." He glared into her sickening blue eyes- the eyes that resembles of Alfred's.

Teeth were showing, and her lips were so disgustingly prevalent that it took each fiber of Arthur's nerves to not smack off that smirk.

"That's the mark of the Prince! How splendid! He's cursed! A devil actually got cursed! Hee hee hee."

"Cursed?" Arthur was baffled. "Cursed for what?"

"Why, for doing what every devil shouldn't do. He fell in love!"


	6. Extinguish a Flame

**We****'re almost at the end. I tried to finish this quickly. Sorry if it was a bit too short, but I liked how I managed to do this by myself. Well, this kinda has France x Jeanne.**** I apologize if it's not to your liking. ^^;; Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Extinguish a Flame<p>

Another car honked its horn and when the car sped past Alfred, the water turned into a mini tidal wave and splashed all over his clothes, leaving him soaking wet and viable for pneumonia, but he's already dead so it didn't matter. He was dying internally. Breathing and flying in the air consumed too much energy, so he laid himself on the ground despite the putrid smell emitting from the cement. His stomach grumbled and churned, and his fruitless attempts to relieve it couldn't fill his belly. Where was he? He doesn't know. How long has it been since he left Arthur and that cloud? He doesn't know. Why his body is slowly degrading? He doesn't know.

Alfred, back then, didn't think it was necessary to think about his mind set when he was about to commit suicide; it was easy to let go. However, the tables turned on him as he's laying right now, his lungs gasping for air as if they screamed for oxygen. Dying never felt so unwelcoming. A shooting star dynamically fell down to its fate, and Alfred quietly enjoyed his solitude to lie under the stars.

"The devil?"

_What a small world_, thought Alfred. Jeanne, about four feet away from him, is carrying a bag of groceries and is dumbfounded to see the listless devil staring at the celestial bodies. She crouched down by withholding her knees from touching the shallow puddles and its bacteria infested waters on the ground and thoroughly captured his eyes with hers.

"Why are you here Mr. Devil?"

He gave her an artificial flashy grin, smiling at the girl's keen perusal of his emotions. If she somehow caught the gist of the situation, she didn't mention it to Alfred and simply extended her hand to pull the devil up with her teenage strength, disconcerted by Alfred's feeble attempt to stand up.

"Where are you heading to?" asked Alfred.

"… Francis's house…"

Her nimble fingers had the urge to rumple something, and she found solace for them by crumpling the grocery bag as they continued to walk down the sidewalk, leading to said man's house. Questioning why she's heading there would be a bad idea, so Alfred concocted another question to ask instead.

"Are you happy?"

"Yes, I am happy."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Can you prove that?"

The girl spun around, defiantly eyeing the devil with a stance of independence, slightly insulted that a devil dared to mock her and call her weak and unhappy over a man. He lifted up his hands to mean no harm, and even though he admitted that he doesn't have any super powers or a sixth sense to specifically select an emotion in order to prove his statement, there was physical evidence. For example, he pointed out, her eyes have extreme bags under her eyes, giving her a ghastly facial expression when he first saw her. Her hair looked more frazzled and less wavy, her body as thin as a stick. He didn't diagnose her as anorexic, _so that's good_, he thought.

They were finally at the doorstep, and Alfred finally asked the belated question.

"Why do you live here?"

Before she can reply her practiced response that she had personally anticipated, the door opened ajar, and Alfred, without Jeanne's permission, slunk into her body. His body dematerialized into nothingness, like vapor, and his soul replaced hers temporarily. He has complete control of her body, and Jeanne is internally fighting against it.

_Let me out Alfred!_

**No…**

_What are you going to do with Francis?_

"Jeanne? What are you doing standing out there in the cold? Close the door and preserve the heat."

**This is my special way of owing you.**

_What?_

"Hello Francis." Jeanne-Alfred closed his/her eyes cutely and placed the groceries onto a kitchen table with a light _clunk_.

"Mmm… What's that smell?"

Francis looked proud to notice Jeanne-Alfred's reaction to the enticing smell.

"I'm cooking us some Chestnut soup. Matthew's living with us, so I thought he would like to taste some food from my childhood."

**His boyfriend's living with him?**

_Shut up. It's none of your business to pry._

"Francis… I want you to come outside with me."

Alfred doesn't know why Francis would be so cooperative or so forgiving even though Jeanne pretty much pummeled his ex to a blinding pulp, so he's quite indecisive of what he's about to do. Jeanne may suffer later, but as they both know, she'll never have the balls to do this because she loves him. He entwined Jeanne's fingers with Francis's and led him outside the door because he needs to escape from Jeanne after this, and possibly the girl might want to run away forever.

_Alfred… What are you going to-_

Francis's eyes widened as Alfred swooped in for the kill, closing in the distance between Jeanne and Francis; he can feel Jeanne resisting his control, racking about inside to hinder the kiss, but it was inevitable to stymie it for their lips touched. Fortunately, he doesn't know the texture of the Frenchman's lips for a hand pulled him out of Jeanne's body, leaving her to push Francis back and wipe her lips with her sleeve. Tears were at the brim of her eyes, and as if she belonged in the track team, she sprinted at a rate about twenty miles per hour. Since he is indeed a man, Francis made haste and followed her, his head dizzy of what his precious childhood friend did to him.

"You're such an idiot."

Britannia, just like their first encounter, is carrying Alfred bridal style. Underneath him, Alfred can feel Britannia's hands trembling under him, and it's not because of the fact that he's heavy.

He unceremoniously dumped him to the lawn, which was from five feet in midair, and blamed him unmercifully, "Why did you do that? Why did you hurt her?"

"Because, if I don't, I'll die before I can owe her."

Then Arthur snapped out of his anger and looked at his dear friend, whose body isn't the only thing infected; it's as if his entire existence is ebbing away. His voice sounds mellow and hollow, showing how much bite his comments lost.

"Arthur, why am I dying?"

Alfred is afraid, scared as his body is corroding to nothingness. Arthur landed and kneeled next to his friend, his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth hanging open as he struggles to take responsibility in what he's about to say.

"Alfred… Asmodeus cursed you to disappear… You can see his mark on your shoulder."

"Who?" Alfred said lazily, his eyes drifting slowly. "Why?"

"His succubus told me… you fell in love."

_God, this is awkward_, thought Arthur.

Alfred chuckled whimsically for he is in denial.

"Arthur, that's impossible. I don't feel anything."

Then he began choking, blood trickling down from the corner of his mouth, his eyes hazy and blood red. Arthur couldn't heal him; even his angelic ability to purify the devil's body was useless.

_No, No, No! I can't let him die!_

Alfred was a good person at heart; he just made some bad mistakes in the past. His actions were full of good intentions, not like those greedy bigots contaminating the world. He doesn't even know he fell in love! How unfair is that? There was so much potential in a little soul like him, so much purpose.

_If only he wasn't a devil…_

Then Arthur grumbled incoherent words to his ear, not knowing whether Alfred gave him permission to do it or not. His cheeks flushed a bright red, but this isn't the time to be fidgeting around because Alfred's eyes closed. With one finger, he wiped away the dried blood, and he lowered his head down, mindful of how long his eyelashes were or how weary the wrinkles in his eyes were. He's not inhaling or exhaling, and Arthur panicked.

_Please let this work_.

He secured both sides of Alfred's face and breathed in the fresh smell and ghosted his lips close to him, expecting him to open his eyes and to laugh for some reason. He did none of the above, so he tilted Alfred's head up by the chin and kissed him, their lips unified and pressed onto each other.

Britannia doesn't know if he loves the devil or knows that he's the object of Alfred's affections, but his friend is dying to oblivion. Therefore, all he can do is to be his hero and to hope that one kiss has enough power to save him.


	7. Heavenly and Beautiful

**I'm sorry for this last chapter to be short. There was so much more I could have added, but I wanted to retain its weird, non plot essence. Trust me, there were like devils and more humans involved with their relationship. Sorry for the Jeanne ending. I just had to do it. Thank you all for reading this and hope you'll follow me on my next stories. **

**-Peace, "T"**

Heavenly and Beautiful

Arthur, perched at the top of the rooftops across Francis's flat, spotted Jeanne's mussy hair through the glazed windows. Ever since that kiss, Alfred has been crystallized over the years, and Arthur hopes that the kiss was some kind of mechanism to preserve his body. Losing his train of thought, he regained his attention to the pitiful girl, who returned to Francis and agreed to never speak of their kiss again.

Arthur sighed.

Jeanne isn't stupid, but she's simply being masochistic by torturing herself to stay in his flat. She sleeps in a separated room while her beloved idiot is together with his Canadian. Life at the flat isn't perfect; the two men would have a lover's spat, mostly caused by Francis's infidelity. When this happens, Jeanne comes into the picture and takes the role as a mediator between the two and mends their relationship even though afterwards she'll soak her pillow with tears. If she's too emotional to take that role, she'll simply go to Francis's room to sleep snugly in his embrace, but they won't go any further. This gesture would be the most intimate they would ever share, excluding her first kiss.

Francis holds no passion or attraction for her, and she won't blame him because she understands that that is his sexual preference. Near the end of her life, her history and background shows that she has never married, and instead, she gets joy from being part of her community, doing good works for the needy and for the young children. She manages to finish her education, ending up as a high school teacher.

Arthur smiled for her resilience because she's not hung over Francis's love life. However, through all of that, she continues to live as Francis's lifelong company and as Arthur's consultant. She is deeply concerned over Alfred ever since, and she encourages Arthur to never give up over his friend and to continue to nourish his crystallized form with love.

One day, Francis has finally appreciated Jeanne's efforts.

"Jeanne, I thank you, from the bottom of my heart, that you are still my friend despite everything. I hope that when we both die and are reborn, God will allow us to reunite. And then I can provide you the love you should have deserved a long time ago."

Jeanne laughed sadly, "Silly Francis. I don't believe in reincarnation."

She died before Francis did, yet she died with a crooked smile nonetheless. She left behind a legacy and for Arthur, a pure, golden soul for him to carry to heaven.

During his journey to heaven, Arthur realized something. Maybe- it's a hunch- but maybe. Arthur was meant to observe the chronology of Jeanne's beautiful life until the day her flame was extinguished by Death. If he wasn't an angel, he would have shed a tear because this girl was an influence to the angel, and he learned so much from her. When he reached a nearby cloud, he saw Alfred on a cloud, sobbing and sniffling, and Arthur swore for a second there that he dropped the girl's soul back into Earth. Alfred, _his Alfred_, is 'alive' and moving.

He pinched himself to double check that this isn't a hallucination or some kind of delusion to trick himself, but no, it's Alfred, thawed out and crying.

_Hiccup_. "Arthur."_ Hiccup_. "Why."_ Hiccup_. "Did she."_ Hiccup_. "Have to."_ Hiccup_. "Die."

_Hiccup_.

His sobbing grew louder.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye…"

With no time to waste, Arthur soared higher to release Jeanne's soul that is liken to the radiating sunshine and descended to the same cloud Alfred sat on. He shushed the devil with placating coos and noticed the changes in his friend's physical features. He had brilliant blonde hair, rosy cheeks, gray feathery wings, and a dim halo floating above his head.

_It's as if…_

"Alfred… What are you?"

"I-I-I…" stuttered Alfred.

When Arthur gingerly touched his hand, Alfred flinched back and gaped at his feeble hand, which stayed the same, no longer sizzling or in flames. It was a conditioned response for him to howl in pain by Arthur's touch but not anymore. Arthur eased closer, and a complicated expression crossed his face. He didn't hesitate to kiss him though, lips nipping and hands entwining. Alfred was too dazed to fluster about because his heart was as light as a feather. Arthur wiped Alfred's remaining tears away and kissed those rosy cheeks in adoration, worshipping his face to a degree that is unbelievably heart aching.

"You're not an angel. Your wings are gray, but you have a halo. What are you dear Alfred?" said Arthur in a breathless melody.

Another kiss to the forehead.

"I am yours, beloved Britannia. And that's all you need to know."

An audible laugh resounded the heavens as Arthur showered his friend with more tender kisses, happy to know how much spunk his old devilish friend retained. In the future, he cursed his angelic nature since he can't further their relationship as it already is. Alfred must find a spot in this ever changing world. However, those issues will come to light soon enough but not now.

Arthur laughed again, "No Alfred. You are wrong. You are not mines or anyone else's for you are too heavenly and beautiful."


End file.
